The day she died, was her date of birth - a rewrite
by Momiji D
Summary: Rewrite of an old fic of mine. An example of the worst case of time travel. Magic always punish those who play with time.


**_Disclaimer : I own nothing._**

_"quote from Hermione in HP and the prisoner of Azkaban"_

"talking"

This one-shot is a rewrite of the one I wrote in 2017

* * *

**The day she died, was her date of birth - a rewrite**

_"Bad things happen to wizards who meddle with time."_

Harry never forgot this quote pronounced by his best friend Hermione during their third year. Harry Potter had never thought of time-travel, he did watch — more like heard from his cupboard under the stairs theories about time-travel on the TV. Magic had been real, why wouldn't time-travel also exist ? The thought never crossed his mind, that is, until his third year at Hogwarts.

After saving Sirius, he didn't think he would ever use or see a time-turner. He was wrong. Two years later, his friend and him had destroyed every time-turner in the department of mysteries.

_"Bad things happen to wizards who meddle with time."_ Echoed Hermione's voice.

He had never thought that the supposedly destroyed artifact would come back and haunt his family. He should have been more vigilant and Hermione should have been more vigilant. Because of their negligence, his son and his Malfoy friend had suffered.

Of course, after The Incident, Malfoy, Hermione and him had destroyed every time-turner they could find.

Everything should have been fine.

He sighed.

Of course, he should have listened to his guts - they had never failed him before.

Harry could feel it in his bones, he could feel it in the air — maybe magic had tried to warn him.

It all started six months ago.

The Weasley and its extended family had organized a small gathering at the Burrow. Everyone was happy — even Albus ! Then, the happy gathering got happier. The newlywed Teddy and Victoire Lupin announced that they were going to be parents in seven months.

Oh, how everyone had been happy ! He could remember every firework that James, Fred and Georges had put out, he could remember Molly and Arthur happily hugging Victoire. He could remember embracing his godson and congratulating him.

Now, the baby, Albus's godchild was coming. The new godfather was happy to be the first one to meet the baby.

Harry watched as his second son's eyes twinkled with mischief as he winked at Bill and Fleur who mocked scowled at him, and he stuck out his tongue at James — who should have been the baby's godfather if hadn't prank Victoire during the last month of her pregnancy. — The Potters children had a way to show their maturity.

The giddy family waited their turn next to the now closed door, everyone was excited and nobody could wait silently. That is, until they heard a loud shout — wasn't that Albus's voice ?! — Teddy opened the door before Harry and everyone entered. The young father urgently asked a passing-by doctor to come — Albus had fainted.

Harry who still was the head auror and the father of Albus entered quickly and ennervated his son. His precious boy who had inherited Harry's eyes looked haunted.

"Dad." he croaked."It's _her, _I don't know what to do. Sweet Salazar... "

Harry was confused, he was going to question his son when he heard a gasp from Hermione. He got up and helped his son stand on his two feet. Harry turned his gaze on a pale Hermione who was pointing dramatically at Victoire, more precisely the bundle in Vicoire's arm.

Harry felt ill. His mind decided it was the brilliant moment to remember a teenager Hermione's quote.

_"Bad things happen to wizards who meddle with time." _pronounced the distorted voice of a bright third-year witch from his buried memories.

The baby girl in her pink bundle looked exactly like Victoire as a baby except for her pointy dainty nose and her cheeks who were less fat than baby Victoire — those must have been _Teddy's gene_, _Tonks's gene,**Andromeda's gene. **_The sweet little babe had inherited her mother's light blond wavy hair... with blue tips, from Teddy.

"I don't understand." Teddy's glowing amber eyes were full of worry. "What's going on ?" his voice was harsh.

How could Harry tell his godson that his sweet little daughter will rot in Azkaban ? How could Harry tell his godson that he'll never be called dad by her ? That he will never be able to live with her ?

He could not destroy his godson's happiness.

Albus and Harry shared a hard look. His son smiled tightly and proved himself to be as sly as a snake.

"Sorry dude, she looks a lot like my first crush. Hehe, it was such a shock ! And Aunt Hermione and Dad didn't really like her, so, yeah. Sorry guys."

The tension in the room disappeared, but there was still an awkwardness present in the room.

"Way to be dramatic Alby. Now, you see Ted, that's why I shall be this cutie's godfather."

"No way James ! And don't call me Alby !"

Harry's sons managed to remove the awkwardness and the rest of the Weasley clan approached toward the young parents and their cute baby.

Harry watched as Gin briefly comforted her young son through a hug — the man-who-lived couldn't move as everyone continued to take the young baby in their arms. Every color could have been painted in sepia - Harry was frozen, he was shook— every laughs, every sounds were muted.

Hermione and Harry could only watch as Albus calmly went toward the small baby and whispered sweet lies to the child.

"I'll do my best to protect you." the young godfather touched lightly they baby's hair.

* * *

The next morning, as Harry drank his tea and munched on a toast, a tawney owl descended on the Kitchen's table. The innocent_ normal _owl managed to confirm his fears through the Daily Prophet — why couldn't it the newspaper lie like it did when he was a teen ? — Harry's pale hunched form was embraced by his trembling wife.

The first page of the newspaper laying innocently on his kitchen's table had a photo of a decayed witch — who looked so much like a mad Bellatrix — her wispy blond hair flying everywhere. The bold black inky title was 'Death Of The Dark Lord's Daughter : Delphini Riddle'.

After this news, the family did what they had to protect the young Dora Lupin. Like in the tale of the sleeping beauty, they hunted down every artifact that had to do with time and burned them, Hermione even banned time magic in England.

Whatever they did, was all useless. The little blonde baby girl with tips in Teddy's electric blue was seventh months. She was seventh months when a time-turner whisked her away in Fortescue's Parlour — For god sake, hadn't Harry's family paid enough ?!

* * *

In early 1996, Lord Voldemort found a baby. He could have killed her right there. However, the Dark Lord hesitated not because of a sudden kindness in his cold heart, oh no. The baby's magic felt different — it possessed a magic which could only belong to the Noble and Most Ancient House Of Black - how curious.

This baby had power and magic. It was time to experiment a little, his red eyes burned with wickedness.

"Nagini" he hissed in parseltongue "I am in need of your milk and perhaps a little poison."

If it survived he could give it to Bellatrix, she did need to be rewarded for ending Potter's mutt's life.

* * *

**\- The End.**


End file.
